Kid Kagome!
by Xx Saki Hurahi xX
Summary: Kagome and the rest of the inu-gang are fighting Naraku when he drops a young girl into the lake and runs off, Inuyasha chases after him in hopes of killing their enemy. Kagome jumps into the water to save the girl, something HUGE happens, will life for the inu-gang ever be the same? pairings are InuXKag and SanXMir
1. Chapter 1

I smell Naraku, Inuyasha sniffed the air around them. Sango jumped onto Kirara as she changed into her bigger form, Miroku jumped up to join her and Shippou hug tight to the monks shoulder. Kagome was pulled onto Inuyasha`s back and he ran toward the scent with Kirara and her passengers with the two tailed demon neko. Kagome reached to set up an arrow in her bow, Inuyasha placed a hand on his sword ready to kill Naraku. Miroku grabbed the spiritual beads that covered his wind tunnel as Sango grabbed Hirakotsu and Shippou held tight to Kirara terrified. They approached a river to see a baboon faced Naraku holding a young child who looked horrified. Kagome felt something tare in her, LET HER GO! I shot an arrow at him aiming as far away from the kid as I could and he just laughed. The arrow went a different direction as Kagome saw Kagura appear in the sky on her feather. Kagome let out an angry groan, you bastards! Naraku held up the small girl and dropped her into the water then Naraku disappeared with Inuyasha following him.

Kagome ran to were the girl was she had no time to think; she pulled off her shoes then socks. Kagome jumped in swimming to the bottom, she needed breath right now. She kept swimming downward, to find the girl she finally saw her and wrapped her arms around the small child she swam fast up to the water`s surface. She broke to the top with the air cold she swam to the shore, she felt a blast of cold air as she coughed up the water.

Then Inuyasha returned, he saw her throwing up water and ran to her side. WHAT HAPPENED!? Sango appeared next to them, you left to chase Naraku so she jumped into the river to save the girl. Inuyasha blinked in surprise, what girl? Miroku was now by Sango`s side and they both sweat dropped. The girl Naraku dropped into the river; Inuyasha stared blankly then looked back to Kagome who was holding tightly to a young girl. He pried the girl from Kagome`s arms and laid her down to the side and looked sadly down at Kagome.

Kagome are you okay? She just groaned coughing up more water, he was now shaking her. Sango came up, Miroku and Inuyasha get away from here the clothes are constricting her I need to get them off of her. Miroku nodded to his wife and walked back to Kirara but Inuyasha didn't move. INUYASHA! He shook his head, no I can`t leave her Naraku was just here and do you think I haven't seen her naked before he said pointing to her neck. On it was a red mating mark, Sango just sighed Fine, if you're here help me I will help the young girl you help Kagome.

After five minutes both girls lay on the ground their clothes laid over their privates to make it less awkward for the half demon. Kagome started to move a little, then she spoke softly her voice rough and it looked painful. Inu…Inuyasha? Inuyasha ran over to Kagome, he took her hand as she bolted upward. The clothes falling off her she pulled Inuyasha into an embrace. I was almost dead she whispered, I know Kagome but you definitely were going to come back to me. She smiled, and Kagome Inuyasha whispered. Yeah? Sango is watching us… and you`re naked. She pulled back her face red as Inuyasha fell to the ground laughing. She quickly pulled the clothes on and ran to the little girl, she was waking up now.

Inuyasha hesitated as the girl spoke this girl smelled familiar. She was now fully awake and she was smiling at Kagome, I am very sorry miss. I am Masumi I am so sorry for this I wish I could have had a mommy as good as you. What do you mean asked Kagome, she stared blankly I am under control from my own darkness Naraku took over me.

Tears slipped down her face as she lifted a hand she touched Kagome`s face and she did a bright black light appeared and Kagome vanished. Inuyasha jumped up, WHAT DID YOU DO!?

He pulled Tensiga from its sheath and held it up to the young girl. He ran about to slice the girl but he recognized Kagura feather overhead, he aimed his wind scar up toward it. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome`s pile of clothes were she once was and cried out falling in defeat. The girl left on Kagura`s feather Inuyasha could smell her tears and regret. Inuyasha didn't care he felt something only ever felt when his mom and when Kikyo died. It was way worse than those terrible times though it was pure darkness he felt.

He opened his eyes and Sango was at his side crying into Miroku`s chest and Shippou was starring in shock as tears spilled silently down his face. Mommy? Inuyasha couldn't stand it, DON'T DIE PLEASE! He looked through his tears and saw something moving inside Kagome`s clothes he leaned forward, a small head popped out of the clothes.

* * *

Saki: YAY!

Kenta: :D

Henta: Kagome is alive!

Haru: *says in head* girls are so annoying

Saki: I CAN SEE WHAT YOU TYPED DUMB ASS!

Haru: *smiles nervousily*

Henta: REVIEW :3


	2. Chapter 2

He looked through his tears and saw something moving inside Kagome`s clothes he leaned forward, a small head popped out of the clothes.

* * *

Ka…Kagome? Yes said the little girl cheerfully, is it really you? More tears spilled down his face. Mister? Why are you crying? She kissed his cheek, does it feel better? Inuyasha just stared more tears pouring from his eyes, He wiped them away and gave a fretful look to Sango and Miroku. They just shook their heads in defeat, he turned back to the little girl version of Kagome. She was now standing up she was naked, Inuyasha laughed a little. But then he realized a glowing tattoo in was a circle with spikes coming from the outer sides of the circle and in the middle read the words, sealed but not forgotten. Here, he gave her the robe of the fire rat top and he tied it up so it fit her right. Thank you mister, she ran up and hugged him.

Then she looked at his ears, awwwww there so cute she reached up and grabbed one and petted it. HEY CUT IT OUT! She pulled back, she ran to Sango. She ran to her and hugged her tight crying, Sango was surprised at first then she hugged the young girl back smiling lovingly. She turned her head and stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha; she wiped her tears of her own face then looked over at Miroku.

She smiled and ran to him and gave him a hug to, he looked surprised at first then hugged her back and didn't touch her in a perverted way!

She hugged him tighter tears running down her face, I knew it I knew you weren't dead daddy. Why did you never come back to us? She pulled back from the hug and looked up. She jumped back a little, oh I am sorry mister I thought you were my daddy.

Inuyasha stared in horror he never thought of Kagome`s father before and he was never with Kagome`s family, I wonder. Kagome just turned and ran away, wait! Inuyasha yelled and ran after her with Miroku and Sango behind him. WAIT KAGOME! He caught her scent in a bush along with the smell of tears. He walked over to the bush, he sat down beside the girl who had her eyes hidden under her bangs.

You okay Kagome? Yeah I am fine, she rubbed her eyes. Inuyasha grabbed her into a hug. Kagome you can tell me you know… you can tell me about your father. Kagome hugged him back, than pulled away. She put out her pinky finger to him, pinky promise you won`t tell anyone. He took her pinky in his own and said, I promise.

She looked up at him, my daddy was… bad a very bad man. He hit mommy and he tried to kill me many times, but I loved daddy something made me love him and one day he went off and never came back. We heard reports that daddy was dead on the road mommy cried for only five minutes. But me, I cried everyday sense then. Daddy was hurt so he treated others badly… with good reason though. He wanted to get ahold of some jewel, now he was dead and my mother took me to Grandpa`s shrine he taught me more about this weird jewel and more stories. Now I woke up out here even though I fell asleep in my own room, I don't know you people but I feel safe around you guys.

Inuyasha stared at the girl, Kagome… I am sorry to hear this. Inside of him his heart felt ripped, Kagome never told him this… didn't she trust him? The little girl looked up; I can sense my daddy in the air. Inuyasha`s eyes widened, you can sense him? Yes… I am a quarter demon. Inuyasha stared, your… you're a quarter demon? Yes, she replied. I had daddy seal my powers she lifted up the robe of the fire rat and pointed to the tattoo he saw earlier. Only quarter and half demons can see this, I can sense you are a half demon. Yes I am said Inuyasha still shocked, and I use to feel a presence that helped seal my powers… it was in my lower stomach she pointed to were the jewel once was in her body. But… now it`s gone, her words came out in a whisper. Inuyasha began to think, so she is quarter demon which means either her mom or dad were half demon and the other was human. Inuyasha stared, he knew her mother and she was definitely human so her father must have been a half demon. My daddy put the seal on me because I would lose control… I killed many people in my class because someone was teasing me. My eyes would turn red and I wouldn't have control, only daddy could calm me down. Inuyasha listened to the girl, Kagome… what was your father`s name? My daddy was named Naraku.

* * *

Saki: wow... so Naraku is Kagomes father

Haru: yup...

Saki: that cool... i guess

Henta: YUP! ^.^

Kenta: REVIEW! :D


	3. Chapter 3

My daddy was named Naraku.

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the girl version of Kagome, Na…Naraku? She nodded slowly, my father was… always so mean and cruel. He brought a knife to my throat countless times and beat mommy every day. But I always somehow calmed him down deep in his eyes he had love for me, deep down. That's why he left mommy alone when I begged him to stop or how he could never bring himself to actually hurt me. Mommy was brain washed to forget him, I was to but my powers rejected the brain wash! I now will look for daddy, I will find daddy so I can stay with him once more. He told me we could rule the feudal era, he would be king and I would be a princess. Daddy told me the only reason he helped mommy have me was so he could continue ruling once he took over. I don't want to be that powerful I just want to be free but daddy is important to me, Inuyasha grabbed up the little girl. Come on that's find Miroku and Sango, Kagome smiled. One secound, she went up to him will you make me a promise? What is it? Will you please help me find daddy so I can be with him again? Inuyasha stared, I am not sure I can promise that. Kagome stared and backed up, why can`t you! Inuyasha stared into the sky, he took away the person I loved two times now… Kagome was in tears. Kagura came down on a feather, Kagome turned to her smiling. DADDY! Her eyes held disappointment when she turned to see Kagura instead. Kagura hopped off the feather, hello Kagome! Inuyasha tried to get Kagome but she ran up to Kagura, HI! Kagura smiled an evil smile, you want to see daddy again? Kagome nodded, Kagura picked her up and held her like a baby. Than that's go to see daddy! Kagome smiled, Inuyasha rushed forward. STOP! Kagome waved, Kagura stopped the feather. Here Kagome wear this dress daddy got it for you, you probably don't want to be in front of him in that she pointed at the fire rat robe. Kagome hopped off the feather and changed into the dress behind a bush, she came out in it she looked adorable. She went up to Inuyasha and handed him the top, thanks for nothing she said smiling. Kagura held her hand and they left leaving a shocked Inuyasha, Kagome was gone.

* * *

Saki: REVIEW NEXT CHAPPIE!

Haru: *takes of shirt and lays in bed*

Haru: Saki go to you room i am ging to sleep!

Saki: *sighs* *takes labtop to her room*

Saki: hope you like the story ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome had been with the lady named Kagura a girl who wore all white named Kana and a boy namedKohaku. She loved them more and more everyday she hadn't seen daddy yet but it`s okay, she will soon! Kohaku was giving her a piggyback ride, she jumped off his back. LETS RACE! Kagome knew she would win, Kohaku was slow. Kagura was listening to a bee thing, Kagome didn't like the bee. She glared at it, I don't like that thing! Kohaku laughed softly and she killed it with a smack of her hand, YAY! She laughed and ran up to Kagura; Kagura treated her like a mom would treat her daughter. She helped her with baths would brush her hair with her nails and hug her; Kagura gently picked Kagome up and smiled. Naraku wants to see you now! YAY! Kagome hugged Kagura, and fell asleep in her arms. Kagura smiled gently at the girl and Kana spoke up, Kagura you are getting connected to her. Kagura turned to Kana, what if I am?! Naraku will not like it was all Kana said as she walked forward, they could make it to the castle before Kagome woke up.

* * *

Saki: sorry it was short...

Haru: REVIEW! :3


End file.
